


It's All Just a Cover - Part 10 - I Like It Heavy

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: It's All Just a Cover - Rockstar AU [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Groupie!Dean, Groupie!Sam, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Music, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rockstar AU, Rockstar!Gabriel, Rockstar!Reader, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series Summary: You’re the lead singer in a popular cover band. Your brother Gabriel is the drummer with signature candy cane drumsticks. Balthazar is the sexed up guitarist and Gadreel is the band’s stone faced bassist and songwriter. And Castiel is the band’s manager. You’re content living the facade of a rockstar lifestyle, trying to get signed to major label. But then one night, Gabe invites Sam Winchester backstage and his brother Dean comes with. Over time, the older Winchester ultimately makes you reconsider who you are and what you want. </p><p>Part 10 Summary: You play some heavy metal/hard rock music before intermission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Just a Cover - Part 10 - I Like It Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This concert is being written in drabbles to focus on the songs. Hope ya’ll like it. Some of you might’ve notice that Halestorm comes up a lot. It’s my favorite rock band with a female singer so it fits the story and reader well. Hope ya’ll don’t mind. As always, feedback is appreciated. <3 and I highly recommend (*cough* practically require *cough*) you listen to the songs I tag in this series. 
> 
> additional notes: I’m almost done with this concert, I swear, bear with me. Sorry about the Taking Dawn lyrics. wasn’t sure how else to include them.

**The Set List:**

[“I Like it Heavy”](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FUgwl46p7vvk&t=OGMzY2NhOTc4N2NhMmVlYTMyMzc5YjM2OGQzNGY0ZTljOTFiYzY4MSwzajZPVDRUcg%3D%3D) by Halestorm

[“Fight ‘Em With Your Rock”](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fz1GK6md9dBQ&t=NmQzMzU4ZjFjOTVlNjljNWM5NDEyNDZkNmQ4ZGZiNjczMDRkOGFjZCwzajZPVDRUcg%3D%3D) by Taking Dawn

* * *

 

The concert feels like it’s going on way longer than usual. You glance at your set list which has been taped to the stage floor. You mentally check off another song and remind yourself that you actually added more songs tonight. **  
**

A stagehand comes to take away your guitar. He’ll be returning with a different one for the song after this next one. Playing guitar and standing in the spotlight has made you sweat more than usual too. You gently dab at your face with a small towel and pick up a fresh bottle of water as you approach your microphone stand.

“You know, it just think it’s so fucking cool how you pack this place every Friday night,” you say to the crowd, pacing on stage. “We wouldn’t be who we are, where we are, be _going where we’re goin’_ without you guys supporting us.” You run your fingers through your hair as if you’re overwhelmed and you kind of are. “The first night we played here, I was blown away by the sound of the crowd, and now here we are and ya’ll are as loud as thunder from the Heavens!” You shout, pulling the microphone away from your mouth. You pump your hand in the air to build the applause. “Yeah! Balthazar do you feel it!?”

“Oh I’m feeling something,” Balthy responds, winking at some girls in front row. You laugh, you point at Gad and Gabe, getting their agreements.

“Ya’ll are like the bass! I can feel you in my chest, in my soul! You guys are why we do this!” You lay your hand on your breastbone. “And I want to make sure you know that! Make sure you _feel_ it!” You’re riling up the audience causing an uproar of cheering and screaming. You’re swept away in the feelings, your lips pulling back and baring your teeth as you speak. You point to Balthy who starts playing with Gadreel while Gabe and you start a clapping beat.

 _Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap-clap!_ The crowd picks up the beat and you start to sing, swaying your hips side to side and mussing up your hair.

 _“Some like beautiful, perfect and pretty / I see the good in the bad and the ugly / I need the volume one louder than ten,”_ you gesture one and ten with your fingers and stomp your foot, _“I put the pedal to the metal, needle into the red / And if the windows ain’t shaking / Making my heart race,”_ you put your hand over your heart and tap your chest, _“If I can’t feel it in my chest / I’m in the wrong damn place!”_

You start to strut across the stage, toss your hair and wave a finger to emphasize all the right words, _“I got a demon in my soul and a voice in my head / It’s saying GO! GO! GO! I can sleep when I’m dead / There’s a sonic revelation bringing me to my knees,”_ you sway your hips and drop into a crouch; you just happen to do this in front of Dean, who’s having a hard time keeping his eyes on your face. You twist your wrist and point down at the floor between your legs, _“And there’s a man down below who needs my sympathy,”_ you jump up and start walking again, _“I got a ringing in my ears getting ready to burst / Screaming,”_ the music stops for effect, _“Hallelujah Motherfucker take me to church!”_

Your voice changes with the chorus and it sounds like you’re shouting. _“I like it louder than the boom / Of a big bass drum / I need it harder than the sound / Of a guitar grunge!”_ The audience goes wild, jumping and pulsating like a mosh pit. Sam and Dean have tossed their hands in the air. _“I love to crank it up / Make it thump / And evil to the core!”_ You’re holding onto the mic with two hands and holding it close. You throw your head, hunch over and bend at the knees. “Headbanging in the pit / And throwing my horns,” You lunge forward to sing near Dean, _“And just like old school Sabbath, / Zeppelin and Lemmy / I need to drop it down low,” you sway your hips down into a crouch again, “And make it heavy / I like it heavy!”_ Dean seems to react to those lyrics; you’ve likely mentioned some of his preferred music.

 _“Whooaaoo!”_ You sing with your bandmates. _“I like it heavy! Whooaaoo!”_

 _“I ride the lightning, roll with the thunder / Going down down down with my sisters and brothers / I fell in love with their darkest parts / Stand on the side of the wild at heart / I plucked the feather off a crow so I could fly / Since I was 13 years old I’ve had my fist to the sky!”_ You throw your hand up in the air on cue and blast into the chorus again. You feed off the energy of the crowd, chanting _“I like it heavy!”_ And reciting the first two lines.

When you finish, the lights go out instantly and you take the chance dart over to your left to grab the electric guitar offered by a stage hand. You’re anxious for this next song. You take deep breaths in preparation. Balthazar is going to sing but you’re still gonna need to pace yourself.

The whole band is involved in the instrumentals. You switch microphones with Balthazar and you head-bang to the music as you throw yourself into it and allow yourself to be consumed by the music and focused on your hands and the guitar. Balthazar sings the lead because the lyrics are fast but you all provide back up, adding layers to the lyrics.

 

_“I’m a renegade razor blade, ready like a hand grenade_   
_Rippin through your radio dial_   
_I got the gun smoke smother and there isn’t any other_   
_Motherfucker with a side so wild_   
_Don’t need the drink or the needle or the ink_   
_All I need’s a little fever scratch_   
_I’m just a shot in the dark tryin’ to kick a spark_   
_Up in your heart before you burn and crash_   
_-_   
_All the outlaws are outdated_   
_And the cowboys have all been gunned down_   
_-_   
_And I don’t know where the fire goes_   
_All I know is that you, you gotta fight 'em with your rock_   
_-_   
_Takin’ back the strip where the sun don’t set_   
_And the angels never come out to play_   
_I’m a silver tongue with a poison tip_   
_And the licks to lay your city to waste_   
_Rising from the slaughter so your mothers hide your daughters_   
_'Cuz we love a little runaway_   
_So bang your head be shred or be dead_   
_'Cuz we’re not gonna take it today_   
_No, No, No way_   
_-_   
_All the outlaws are outdated_   
_And the cowboys have all been gunned down_   
_-_   
_And i don’t know where the fire goes_   
_All i know is that you, you gotta fight 'em with your rock_   
_-_   
_I don’t know where the fire goes_   
_All i know is that you, you gotta fight 'em with your rock_   
_-_   
_(Burn this mother down) Let’s Burn it down_   
_(Come on say burn this fucker down) Oh burn it down_   
_(Let’s burn this mother down) Let’s burn it_   
_(Come on say) Burn this motherfucker to the fuckin’ ground say”_

 

A couple more verses come after that and in the end, you’re left panting and sweating with cramping hands. You shake them out, attempting to loosen up the tight muscles in your arms, and people in the audience notice.

“Holy shit,” you mutter into the microphone, catching Balthy’s attention. “I was not ready for that. My hands and arms hurt.”

Balthazar looks bewildered. “We practiced that song for 2 weeks straight,” he mutters into the mic.

“Well damn! That wasn’t enough time!” You joke and complain, earning a laugh.

“We’re gonna take a quick intermission,” Gabe says, “so lil’ sis can rest and complain some more to those of us who play _all night_.” You laugh into your microphone, rolling your eyes.

“Oh? How about you sing then,” you tease your brother as Balthazar and Gadreel make their way off stage and Gabe stand up from behind his drums..

“Oh you know I can sing and I can think of a choice few songs I’d like to dedicate to someone special,” you note how Gabriel’s eyes dart over to Sam in the front row. “But that’s for another night.”

As you and Gabriel leave the stage, you look out at audience, your eyes instantly searching for Sam and Dean and then Meg and Ruby and then Abaddon. You find Sam and Dean right where they’ve been all night. But Meg and Ruby have moved. You find them standing at the bar, next to Abaddon, and on her left…is Lucifer.

What’s he doing here? And why are they all talking if Abaddon is from a rival label?


End file.
